College Life After Forks
by angelbabeua13
Summary: All the cullens are in college. The cullens are enjoying life when unexpected things happen. E/B AH really bad at summaries.
1. A new School Year

"College Life After Forks" takes place in New Hampshire, Bella and Edward are in college and life could not be any better for the whole Cullen family. Edward is in med school and Bella is taking theatre and art classes. How will their college life continue? Is life always the studying that people expect in college? Or can it be better and a lot of fun?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Rated M for language, and more mature situations later on.

Chapter 1(first day) Bella's POV

I started to wake with a bright light shining through the window. I rolled over to see a gorgeous Edward Cullen looking back at me as he had just awaken too.

"Good morning love", Edward whispered against my ear.

I smiled and yawned. "Good morning honey". I stretched and looked at the time. It was 7:00 A.M and we both had our first class, English, at 8:30. We had our own house that was about 20 minutes from campus with my driving and only about 10 with Edward's.

"Are you ready to start our first day of college love?"

"Ugh, no, I would rather just stay here in bed with you for a couple more hours. I guess that can't happen thought can it?"

"No, I'm sorry love, I would love to stay here in bed with you but we have school."

"Darn, well I guess we better get up and start getting ready. But before I do anything can I have a good-morning kiss?" With that Edward began kissing me until we were both out of breath. We both decided it was time to get out of bed and start the new day. As we wandered towards the kitchen I asked Edward, "what are our schedules like for today?"

"We both have English first at 8:30. After that I have an introduction class to pre-med at 10:00 till 10:45. While I'm at that you will be in your theatre I class until 11:00. I will pick you up there because then we don't have another class until 1:00. We both have math then and after that we will be done for the day. Then we can do whatever you want."

"Wow, we have a busy schedule ahead of us. Do we have any classes with the others?" Rosalie and Emmett live just about 5 minutes away and Alice and Jasper live with Carlisle and Esme who live about 20 minutes away. We were all going to Dartmouth for our freshman year.

"I'm not sure but I think we do. They were all wondering if tonight we wanted to go over to Carlisle and Esme's and hang out for a while. I told them I would ask you and then let them know."

"Yeah, that sounds fine, but I really don't want Alice taking me shopping. After being in class most of the day I'm not sure that I really want to spend anytime away from you."

"Okay, I will let them know. We need to start getting ready though if we want to be there on time. You go take a shower while I get our stuff ready to go and go make us some breakfast."

"Okay, will you make sure that my new sketchbook is in my bag because I'm not sure I put it in there?"

"Of course, I love you."

"I love you too." While I was taking a shower and getting ready for the day I started thinking about how much I was going to miss not waking for school in the morning and being able to spend all my time with Edward. When we were scheduling, we made it so we would have time in the afternoon to do what we want and also so we have at least one day to sleep in before school.

As I got out of the shower and got dressed, I could smell the delicious smell of scrambled eggs coming up the stairs. Somehow Edward always knows what will make me the happiest for breakfast in the morning. When I skipped down the stairs, he was standing in the kitchen reading some information packets he got from the school. The one he was looking at was a map of campus that had all of our classes highlighted so they would be easy to find on our way to class until we knew our way around. He set the map down and got me a plate with eggs on it and set it on the table for me.

"Thank you Edward, this smells amazing, but you really didn't have to"

"Your welcome sweetheart, I'm glad you like it and no, but it's the first day of school." As we finished up, I grabbed both of our plates and rinsed them in the sink before putting them in the dish washer. We both headed up stairs to finish getting ready. I went to my vanity to do my makeup and my hair. Before I met Alice I would have never thought of putting on so much makeup but the little pixie can be very influential. As my wardrobe goes, she has not has as good of luck. As I was putting finishing touches on my makeup and my hair, Edward walked out of the bathroom, showered and dressed for the day.

We both grabbed our bags and walked out to the Volvo. I was a little nervous about going to college but when you have your boyfriend there with you, the worries seem to fade. Edward was a big help the past few weeks- helping me pack and unpack, get things situated around the house, and helping me prepare for my freshman year in college. As we drove to campus, my worries no longer existed. I was starting a new chapter in my life with Edward; college.


	2. First day

AN: sorry it has been forever getting this chapter... I have been very busy with school and theatre! I hope you like this! Please review. I made up the teacher names! Well I actually used some of my teacher's names!

Edward and I got to campus at 8:00 which gave us enough time to get there without any trouble. We both had an English class that is required as freshman, at 8:30. Rosalie and Emmett said this was an easy A that it would be no problem at all. I was pretty good in English class but really wanted to focus on my other classes this semester. I was taking a theatre class, not because I wanted to become an actress, but because I thought it would fun. The only other class I'm taking this semester is math, the one class I was not looking forward to. I had never been that good in math, and really didn't want to take the class but was required to take it as a freshman.

As Edward and I walked in, we took two seats closer to the back than the front. There were a lot of people already there and we were the last few people to walk in. As class started, the teacher, Ms. Volkson, introduced herself and gave a course syllabus so that the students would know the curriculum. During the class she just went over the paper and told us about what to expect. She said that this was an easy class and it would be a lot of review and also that she wouldn't give much homework. For this I was happy, I really wanted to be able to spend my time with Edward and the family, not studying.

As class ended, at 9:30, Edward and I got up and walked to the car. Our next classes were not together and Edward had to drop me off at the theatre. He has a intro class to pre-med at 10:00 to 10:45. We pulled up to the theatre and Edward reached over the center console and kissed me. "Bella, I want you to make sure you have your phone on in case there is an emergency."  
"Edward, you really don't need to worry that much. What time will you be here to pick me up?"  
"My intro ends that 10:45 so I should be here at 11:00"  
"Ok, I love you. "  
"I love you too Bella", and with that I walked up to the theatre. When I walked in, I was surprised to see only about 25 people. When class began, the teacher, Mr. Varner, told us what to expect throughout the semester. We would be doing many projects: scenes, monologues, and  
other acting activities. This was a real basic class, so we wouldn't be writing anything. Throughout the hour, we got to know one another since we had a very small class, to my liking. The class would be more enjoyable and would learn more with less people.

When the hour was over, i walked outside where i saw Edward waiting outside, leaning against his car. He looked so amazingly gorgeous standing against the car waiting for me after class. As I reached him, he put his arm around my waist and gave me a kiss. He broke the kiss rather quickly since we were standing in a parking lot with I'm sure jealous faces staring at us, but I could find it in me to care; Edward is mine. He opened the door for me and we got in the car and drove away. "How was your theatre class love?"  
"Class was alright, I wish you were in it."  
"I know me too. Now we have two hours before we need to be in math, what would you like to do?" What I really wanted to do was go home and just cuddle with Edward. I really hate getting up early, especially for school, and not Edward. "Well, I would love to go home, maybe get something to eat and then snuggle in bed with my very sexy boyfriend, and then maybe get up and go to class." I could tell Edward wanted to do just that because he sped up when he was already going pretty fast.

"What Bella wants Bella gets." The rest of the drive home was quiet.

As we pulled up to the house, my phone started ringing, and I automatically wondered who the hell would be calling me. I looked at the screen and it said Alice. I answered knowing what would happen if I didn't. "Hello?" I said maybe a little bit too harshly.  
"Well hello to you too."  
"Sorry, I'm a little cranky today."  
"Well apparently it's that time again." I looked over to Edward and could tell he heard what she said. He hates this time of the month because it disrupts our night time activities. "Yeah I guess."  
"Edward, don't give me that look. Do you want to have kids someday or not? That's what I thought." I could tell he was rethinking him dreading the next five days. "Ok, well Alice, I got to go. I am really tired and would like to nap before my next class. We will call you guys later and maybe we can all get together or something."  
"Ok, tell Edward I said hi and that you're right; if he wants to have kids with you someday he better just suck it up."  
"Hey, I heard that!"  
"Well it's true! Ok well I will talk to you later." Edward and I got out of the car and walked in the house. I set my keys down on the kitchen counter and turned toward Edward. He was the first to say anything. "Bella, you know that i love you and everything that comes with you right?"  
"Yeah, of course, Why?"  
"Because I don't want you to think that I'm upset because you get periods. I love you too much."  
"Of course I know Edward; I actually think the look on your face when you find out is really funny. I love you too, so much. Come on, let's go lie down." As soon as I put my head on Edward's chest, I fell asleep.

I woke up about an hour later to Edward kissing my lips. I love it when he wakes me up like this, although the kiss didn't last long because we had to get going. We both hopped up out of bed and I got up to go freshen up a little. Once we were ready, we got the keys and were out the door, off to math.

After math was over, I called Alice were trying to decide what to do tonight. She talked to the rest of the family, and they all wanted me and Edward to come over. We agreed to go over around 4:00. The time when we got out of class for the day was 2:00. Edward and I headed home so we could get a little bit more sleep before we had to be at the Cullen house. We both fell asleep as soon as we hit the bed. An hour later, Edward was waking me up to get ready to go over to the Cullen house. I really don't want to get up. "Edward, why am I so tired? This isn't normal."

"I don't know. I can have Carlisle look you over though if you want."  
"Ok, I love you."  
"I love you too Bella." And with that we went out to the car and were on our way to meet up with the family.

AN: I hope you liked it. Please review. I'm thinking for the next chapter that I might have a little of Edwards pov of this chapter. Let me know what you think. Reviews will help me update this faster! Well until later!


	3. The Cullens

AN: I am really sorry for the delay. I went to florida and was busy with exams at school. I will try and update faster now that I am not as busy!

Before long we were pulling up at the Cullens house. Edward and I had decided to ask Carlisle about my being so tired. I really hope it is nothing major. Edward suggested it could be because I was pmsing. As we got to the front door Alice was there pulling me upstairs to her room, Edward left behind. "Alice, is there a reason you are dragging me to your room?"

"Yes silly! I haven't seen you in forever! Plus we need to have a girl's night soon."

"Alice, it's been 2 days since I saw you last. That does not qualify as forever."

"Oh whatever. You get the idea." After a few minutes of Alice commenting on my clothes I chose to wear, we headed down stairs. As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs, Edward picked me up and I squealed. I still can't get over what he does to me. "Edward where are you taking me?"

"Up to Carlisle. He told me to bring you up to his study when Alice let you come out." I couldn't help but be nervous because I didn't want to be sick. Not with school just starting. When we reached the door, Edward knocked.

"Come in. Hello Bella, Edward. Bella, Edward tells me you have been feeling excessively tired lately."

"Well for about the past week and it isn't normal. Edward mentioned it could only be PMS but I want to be sure I am not sick."

"Ok Bella." After Carlisle looked me over he said, "Bella everything seems to be fine. I agree with Edward but if it doesn't go away after your menstrual cycle then I would like you to let me know so we can make sure it isn't anything serious."

"Ok. Thank you." Edward picked me back up and carried me back down stairs to where the rest of the family was. Edward put me down and Esme came over to hug me. "Hello Esme."

"Hello dear Bella. I hope your hungry, dinner should be ready soon."

"Yes, thanks." Edward and I then went back out into the family room where the rest of the family was. Emmett and Jasper were playing call of duty and Rosalie and Alice were looking through fashion magazines. Typical evening in the Cullen house. Edward sat us down on the couch with me on his lap. When Esme came in to tell us dinner was ready I was half asleep on Edwards shoulder.

"Is our Edward here tiring you out Bella?"

"Emmett shut up and leave Bella alone or else you're not getting any for a week!" Rosalie has always protected me from Emmett's stupidity. We were not as close as I was with Alice but we were still close.

"Aw come on Rosie, you know Bella knows I'm only playing around, Don't you Bella?"

"Emmett it's still not nice. Leave her alone!" As we all sat down at the table, I sat next to Edward and Alice. Alice and Rosalie of course knew why I was most likely tired. After we finished eating we all got up. "Thank you Esme, that was wonderful."

"Of course Bella."

I turned around and Edward led me back out to the family room where everyone else was. "Okay guys I think Bella and I are going to head out. It's been a long day and both of us are tired. Thanks for dinner mom and thanks for looking at Bella dad. I will let you know how she's doing in the next few days."

"Good night everyone! And Alice and Rosalie I will call you tomorrow. Love you guys and thank you Carlisle."

"Of course Bella, and be sure to let me know Edward." After that we walked out to the car. Edward opened y door for me and helped me in. Then he went around to his side. "Bella, when are you supposed to start?"

"Either tomorrow or the next day. Although I have some pretty bad cramps so I will probably start tomorrow. And before you ask, I already took some medicine."

"Okay Bella. You can rest and I will wake you up when we get home."  
With that I drifted off to sleep. The next thing I knew I was being carried into the house and Edward was putting me on our bed. "Edward will you please get me something to sleep in."

"Sure love." He walked into our closet and walked back out with one of his shirts and a pair of shorts for me to sleep in. He knew I liked sleeping in his shirts and I knew he loved seeing me wear his shirts. He helped me change since I was so tired. "Goodnight love." "Goodnight Edward."

AN: OK, this i really short. They should start being longer. Please review!


End file.
